


Good Morning, Padfoot

by LadyAmina



Series: Nerd-Love Excerpts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Muggle AU, Oral Fixation, Other, PWP, RP, Raising Harry, Roof Sex, genderfluid!Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmina/pseuds/LadyAmina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes up on the roof over the flat he shares with Sirius.  He decides to wake Sirius up in a non-traditional fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> This is an out of context excerpt from a large, ongoing RP. The important information is:
> 
> Remus and Sirius live together and are raising Harry since the recent deaths of Lily and James.  
> The roof of their flat is one of their favorite places to relax and occasionally they bring pillows and blankets and fall asleep up there.  
> Sirius is genderfluid and in this story will be using He/Him pronouns. 
> 
> The rest is in the tags
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Remus woke up to cold wind on his face, juxtaposed with the comforting, encompassed heat on his body.  Wind.  Wind wasn’t right.  He blinked his eyes open rapidly and realized they were still on the roof.  Last night came rolling back to him as the light wind whipped at his hair, speeding along the waking process.  Leaving Harry with Dorcas and Emmeline; coming back to an uncomfortably quiet flat; slow dancing in the kitchen until Sirius finally smiled; a bottle of wine, no glasses; a container of ice cream, two spoons; every pillow and blanket they could find; lying out beneath the stars on the roof; a few moments’ tears; a lot of talking; a lot more kissing.  They were under a comforter and an afghan, still on the roof, pillows balled up strangely beneath them, but for all Remus could tell, he’d slept on a cloud.  With the air around him, if he closed his eyes again, he may as well have been doing just that.

Sirius continued to doze against him, body curled up in a neat little ball at his side.  Remus made a grunting noise to rouse him.  When that didn’t work he looked around for his phone, but it had died in the night.  He tossed that aside and settled for kissing Sirius awake instead.  He kissed his nose – nothing.  His cheek – nothing.  His lips.  That got a reaction.  A small sigh and two legs unfurling from their ball.  His body stretched along the length of Remus’s, pressed into him, wrapped around him.  A delightfully familiar hardness ground into Remus’s thigh with a soft and sleepy “Moonnn.”  Remus turned but he already knew Sirius was still fast asleep.  He was well acquainted with all of Sirius’s sleeping noises.  Considered himself an expert in the field.

He pressed his cold nose to Sirius’s cheek and kissed his lips again, sideways.  Another sigh, more body movement.  He shifted onto his back, limbs strewn about under the warm dome of the blankets.   Remus continued.  He kissed down to his neck, over his collarbone – felt goosebumps form under his lips.  Nipped at the flesh at the base of his shoulder.   Left little pink marks with his teeth down to his chest, nudging aside the soft cotton of his blouse.  He was rewarded and encouraged with little noises, but nothing that meant he’d managed to bring his boyfriend into consciousness.  Yet.

He tugged the blanket aside and waited for the chilly air to wake him, but Sirius slept on, face porcelain and serene.  So Remus moved down his body.  Lifted the blouse in the other direction, up from his navel, to kiss his stomach; kiss the soft hairs that drew him downward.  He was briefly deterred by the firm elastic band of Sirius’s skirt, but not for long.  He pushed the pleats up as he’d done with the shirt and kissed the inside of his thighs each in turn.  Then again.  Then bit lightly at the left one and drew his tongue over the vague teeth marks.  He wanted to exist between Sirius’s thighs forever, hands curled under and around them.  It was warm and pleasant and all he could ever want again as long as he should live.  But the object here was to wake the other boy up, and though he’d managed a quiet whimper, Sirius was still as asleep as ever. 

Hands still busy holding Sirius’s thighs in place, Remus used a combination of teeth and tongue to move his panties aside.  Once he was fully exposed it became evident that he was already mostly hard.   Remus flushed with heat, both from the new, close heat of Sirius and from the blunt force of his own want.  He ground his erection into the pillow beneath him, acknowledging it for the first time that morning.

He buried his nose in dark curls and kissed the base.  His mouth quite literally watered when Sirius’s cock gave a pulsing twitch.  He kissed up the side of the shaft and licked a bit of gathered moisture from his tip. 

Remus had done this countless times.   Countless.  But he still took a moment to sit back just a bit and admire.  He loved this – he loved everything about Sirius; he loved everything about sex with Sirius.  But there was something indescribable about having Sirius in his mouth.  It was like a craving being sated, like he’d been hungry all the while without realizing he was being starved.  Satisfying in a primal sort of way.  Then he wrapped his lips around the head of Sirius’s penis and drew his tongue over the slit.

That is the moment at which Sirius _definitely_ woke up.  A sharp gasp and a throaty moan so immediate that the sounds nearly trampled over each other.

Two more flicks over the tip with the point of his tongue before Remus let up to say, “Tell me to stop.”

The hips below him shifted in agitation.  “N-no.”

Remus didn’t need to be told twice.  He settled his lips tightly back around Sirius and continued laving, closed-mouthed, at the head.  Slowly – much more slowly than he strictly wanted to – he moved down on the shaft, exploring Sirius with his tongue, rolling the muscles over every bit of him, curling around him, eager to taste everything.  He made it a little over half way down before he sucked back up.  Sirius uttered another hoarse noise in his throat that made Remus press his own hips into the pillow again.  This happened several times.  Anytime Remus sucked or found the right vein with his tongue, Sirius made a noise and Remus reacted upon the pillow lest he risk being driven completely insane.  The worst was when he made the mistake of humming his contentment while he had Sirius almost completely lodged in his mouth.  Sirius opened his mouth fully to moan and Remus thought he would surely die of it. 

They’d gotten used to withholding such noises of late.  Locks could keep a curious toddler at bay, but noises could be heard through walls.  Sirius letting himself practically shout into the air on the rooftop was about the most intensely sensual thing Remus thought he’d ever heard.

            He relaxed the muscles of his throat like he was getting ready to yawn, like he’d taught himself to do.  With lots of practice.  It was still a point of humor for him that this was an accomplishment he’d made that Sirius had not.  He was so good at everything he did, Remus privately relished that there was one thing he had over him.  And if that one thing had to be this, well, that was just icing.

            Sirius whined above him and his lower half began shaking with anticipation.  His right leg bent at the knee and pulled up, then collapsed back down.  Remus grinned as much as he could around Sirius’s erection.  He took a very deep breath through his nose and settled down upon the last of Sirius he had yet to fit into his mouth.  His tip made home in the very back of Remus’s throat.  He gave it only a moment to adjust, before he started making swiping motions with his tongue again to work up enough saliva to swallow.

            Remus hoped none of their neighbors had left their windows open.  Hoped, but could not bring himself to care very much at all.  He made a pattern of licking down, sucking up, licking down and swallowing.  Sirius crumbled beneath him.  His cries were short and sharp, his limbs moving erratically over the pillows, fingers tangling the afghan.  Remus could have done this forever, and a large part of him wanted to.  Instead he loosed his grip on Sirius’s thighs and brought himself up onto his knees.  He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the shirt he’d slept in – the one he’d worn yesterday.

            “No- no,” Sirius’s eyes were wide, his cheeks irresistibly pink, his hair a mussed tangle around his face.  “You can’t just-”

            Remus smirked mischievously and crawled up Sirius’s body, knees between Sirius’s warm thighs.  “Good morning, Love,” He kissed Sirius’s cheek sweetly.

            “Fuck – No, Moony, please,” He arched back and bucked his hips up but met nothing.  He squinted his eyes shut in apparent anguish and Remus kissed his cheek again, still smirking. 

            “Please what?” Remus asked.  How his lips managed to form such innocent words after their actions mere seconds prior was a mystery.

            “Bloody wanker, I need you,” His hips jerked up again to no relief.

            “Well, no, see, if I _were_ doing any wanking, you’d be a lot less frustrated right now,” Remus corrected him.

            “Remus!” It was a cry of mingled desperation and heatless anger.

            Remus responded not by returning to his earlier ministrations, but by unzipping his own jeans and pulling them halfway down his thighs.  Sirius shifted around beneath him and made little noises of impatience while he lubricated himself as best as he could with only saliva as a resource.  Obviously it wasn’t enough for certain other activities, but it would do alright to serve him as he needed now. 

            He leaned low, nearly chest to chest, over Sirius and tucked an arm under him, wrapping around his shoulder for leverage.  His other hand found Sirius’s thigh and lifted it.  Sirius cooperated instantaneously, securing his legs around Remus’s waist, effectively moving his lower back exactly where Remus wanted it.  He settled his erection right alongside Sirius’s and began moving against him.  Sirius’s arms came up around Remus’s neck and pulled him down into a crushing kiss.  There was nothing coy or hesitant about his lips.  He was all hunger and sensation.  His tongue was invasive, everywhere, searching Remus like he’d never tasted the inside of his mouth before.  He swayed his hips in time with Remus’s until they were both a mess of panting, shaking, motion. 

            “Move- just down a tick,” Sirius instructed and Remus heeded the request.  Sirius let out a relieved sigh and stilled his movements for a moment like he was letting Remus scratch an itch for him.  His eyes closed and his head rolled back on his neck.  The sight alone made Remus dizzy.

            Sirius snapped his head back up and began rocking his hips into Remus’s with renewed vigor.  “You’re going to come first.”

            “Like hell I am,” Remus snorted.  Unfortunately Sirius chose that moment to find the exact spot to rub nearly at his scrotum, so it ended with a low groan and somewhat ruined the effect of the words.

            “You are, I’m going to make you,” Remus supposed those words were supposed to come out sounding erotic and enticing, but they sounded more juvenile and challenging than anything and he laughed aloud.  Hard enough for his body to shake with it, which sent Sirius’s neck rolling backward again, tousled black silk moving with it. 

            “See, you’re already ruined,” Remus taunted, “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

            “That so?” Sirius panted and dug his heel into Remus’s arse.  Remus was pushed forward, grinding against Sirius in a manner he didn’t even know he’d needed to.  He cried out and had to steady himself before he proved Sirius right.

            “Alright,” He interrupted himself with a drawn out, shuddering breath as Sirius drew his fingers down his spine, “Loser has to bring all of the pillows back downstairs.”

            “Deal-Ffuck!” Before he could even finish agreeing to the proposition, Remus’s mouth was on one of his tattoos, tracing the black lines with the tip of his tongue. 

            Sirius’s fingertips came up into Remus’s hair and massaged his scalp, low near his neck, behind his ears, and Sirius’s lips were at the underside of his jaw.  Remus let out a string of curses that almost sounded like sobbing.

            Still their hips moved together, against each other, in perfect opposing unison.  Every swipe of Remus’s tongue and every pass of Sirius’s fingers was transferred immediately to the core of where their bodies joined, jolting through both of them, jarring every time.

            “N-” Sirius gasped, and Remus was sure he had him.  He was right there, just one more moment and he’d be…

            But Sirius moved one hand from Remus’s hair down his body, shifting his own position just slightly to reach properly, to his arse.  His fingers worked under and in between to the crease where arse met thigh and squeezed, digging his nails in for good measure.

            Remus was helpless, he came across Sirius’s stomach without so much as a breath between of warning.  Sirius came with him almost immediately after, closer to simultaneously than they usually were, but still definitively _after._

They rode out their orgasms against each other and collapsed onto the pillows together.  Remus rested on his side and tucked a leg between Sirius’s.  Sirius was still splayed out on his back, chest heaving, eyes closed, unwilling to let the moment end.

            Neither of them spoke at first.  They didn’t need to.  The only audible sounds were breathing, then the rustling of cloth as Remus used the cover of one of the pillows to clean the mess off of both of their bodies. 

            “Sirius?” Remus asked after his heart had slowed to a more manageable rate.

            “Yeah?” Sirius’s voice was hazy in an entirely different way than it had been earlier.

            “I love you,” He leaned over and kissed Sirius, deep and frenzy-free.

            “I love you too, you nerd,” Sirius rolled his eyes like he was being ridiculous, but he smiled into the returning kiss.  “And Remus?”

            “Hm?”

            “Good morning to you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
